Imaging devices with operative elements in the lid are known, as established by the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,316 to Pfeifer et al; 4,538,896 to Tajima et al; 5,047,801 to Haneda et al and 5,095,334 to Nukaya. The Pfeifer et al and Tajima et al patents both have in the lid the light source for imaging and the electrical charging source for a photoconductor, and both have elements in the lid which physically interact to position removable members in the printer. This interaction, however, is by positioning rollers, while the interaction of the subject invention is by multiple, resiliently mounted pressure members. The Haneda et al and Nukaya patents have an electrical charging source and paper feed elements in the lid and removable printing elements on which the lid closes, and have nothing similar to the multiple, resiliently mounted pressure members of this invention.